


One Night More

by Just_a_simple_trash_can



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Auguste and Laurent talk about the Regent but he’s in prison, Auguste has a Daddy kink, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stand, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_simple_trash_can/pseuds/Just_a_simple_trash_can
Summary: One night stands were supposed to be simple. You weren’t supposed to develop feelings for them and they weren’t supposed to make you feel on top of the world.





	One Night More

Nikandros woke up to a pool of blonde hair painting his chest. The owner of said hair stirred and moved his head up so that it was curling into Nik’s neck, tickling him slightly. The memories of the previous night came back to him and a face flashed in his mind. The blanket was covering both of them, making it impossible for Nik to see the rest of his partner’s body. The face buried in his neck suddenly moved and a gentle pair of lips pressed into his neck and jaw.

“Good morning, handsome,” a tired voice mumbled. The stranger pulled himself up, allowing Nik to see his face.

Holy shit was the only thing going through Nik’s head as the blonde brushed the hair out of his face. An angelic smile brushed against his lips before pulling away.

“Last night was wonderful.” The taller man’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Last night, we...Did we really?” Nik asked, not completely believing that this was a reality . The unfamiliar blonde straddled his lap and kissed him again, softly. 

“Is there something wrong with that?” Nik answered by pulling him into another kiss. The blonde placed his hands on either side of Nik’s head and kissed back. The kiss turned into a makeout session then into a couple makeout sessions. The stranger finally pulled himself away and pressed his lips against Nik’s cheek. “Do you mind telling me where your bathroom is? I’d like to clean up a little bit if we’re going for another round.” Nik bit the inside of his cheek before answering. 

“Just across the hall. Should be the only open door.” The stranger smiled, pressed his lips to Nik’s once more, and pulled himself out of bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers and walked out of the room. Nik couldn’t help but stare at the hickeys and scratches that littered the blonde’s back and neck.

Holy fuck.  
***  
Auguste walked out of the bedroom, running his fingers through his hair to try and fix the mess. A door down the hall opened and the blonde had the small fear that he may run into his lover’s roommate. Instead, he saw his own brother, wearing a shirt that wasn’t his with hair just as bad as Auguste’s. They both froze when they saw each other, neither of them knowing what to say.

“Laurent.”

“Auguste.”

“What are you doing here?” The younger blonde stopped. He thought about his next words carefully before speaking again.

“The same thing as you I’m sure.” Both brothers fell into silence again. “Let’s make a deal. You use the bathroom first and go back into that room. I do the same and go back to Damen’s room. We leave at separate times and pretend that this never happened.”

“Deal.”

“Fantastic.” Auguste turned around and walked towards the bathroom until he heard a faint snickering behind him before a door closed. The older blonde walked into the bathroom and saw what his brother was laughing at. Hickies covered almost every inch of his neck and when he turned, he saw long red scratches that started at his shoulder blades and ended at his hips. They still stung, but Auguste would be lying to himself if he said that he didn’t like how they looked. He quickly washed out his mouth and ran his fingers through his hair a few more times with water before walking back to Nikandros’ room. 

The dark haired man was leaning up against the headboard, hair in a tangled mess that he didn’t even bother to fix. Auguste admired him for a few moments before sitting back on Nik’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. Nikandros’ hands found the blonde’s hips and the two simply stared at each other, breathless and mesmerized. Auguste let out a small snort of laughter before pressing kisses to Nik’s neck.

“How did I get so lucky?” the taller man asked. “How the hell did I make you swoon?” Auguste smiled and moved his mouth to his partner’s ear.

“You promised me a night I would never forget and I got intrigued,” Auguste whispered, biting Nik’s ear gently. “I also recall you saying something about ruining me for everyone else in the bar. Many people hit on me last night, but you were the only one that caught my eye.”

“Last night was fucking fantastic.” Nik ran a hand up Auguste’s back until one was tangled in his hair, pulling his head back. The two were face to face again and Auguste laughed.

“If you wanted to kiss me again, you could’ve just asked.” Nik pulled him into another kiss and the blonde quickly reciprocated, grinding gently against Nik’s hips. The dark haired man growled and met Auguste’s movement until they were rutting against each other in a desperate attempt for friction. Auguste soon pulled away, his lips red and bruised. “We can’t. My brother is next door.” Nik raised an eyebrow in confusion. “My little brother, Laurent, slept with your roommate last night. I can’t do that again knowing that he’s listening and he knows I’m here.” Nik let out a groan and ran his fingers through his hair. He was half hard; Auguste could tell, but there was nothing he could do. “My little brother had a one night stand with your roommate the same night I hooked up with you. What a fucking coincidence…”

“It’s amazing. I’ll give you that, but what’s more amazing is I slept with an actual angel last night.” Auguste smiled down at him, rolling his eyes slightly and ran his hand along Nik’s cheek. 

“You’re very cute. I remember why I said yes to you.”

“How about you say yes to me again and we take a shower together? You know, to save water.” The blonde stood up, pulling Nik with him.

“A shower sounds very nice, but we are just showering.” Auguste ate his own words when he fully saw Nik naked in the shower. The older man immediately pressed his partner against the shower wall and feverishly kissed his neck while warm water cascaded over the both of them. Nik grabbed Auguste’s ass with one hand while the other pulled him into a rough kiss. The blonde panted into Nik’s mouth and grinded against him. The taller man moved his hands to Auguste’s thighs and lifted him up, switching their positions. Auguste dug his nails into the taller man’s shoulder as the younger man added more hickies to Auguste’s already bruised neck. All was going well until-

“Fuck, Damen.” Nikandros could feel his jaw tighten but he continued sucking and biting into his lover’s neck. Another, purposefully, loud moan caused Nik to pull away and hit his head against the shower wall.

“I thought he might do this,” Auguste sighed, slipping back onto the floor. “My brother knows how to ruin my fun whenever he pleases. Thankfully,” the blonde wrapped his arms around Nik’s neck, “I pay the rent for our apartment meaning it’s pretty much mine and I can invite over whoever I please.” Nik clicked his tongue and smirked.

“Your brother is going to kill me,” Nik chuckled. “But for you, it just might be worth it.” 

“If my brother wants Damen to keep thinking that he’s cool, Laurent will stay in his lane and focus on his own love interest.” 

“How about we finish up here and I take you out for breakfast?” 

“As wonderful as that sounds, I have a brunch meeting with a few associates at my firm.” Auguste ran his hands down Nik’s chest and bit his lip. “Why don’t you come over for dinner tomorrow night? I’ll be home by six.” 

“Law firm, huh? And here I thought you were pretty young.”

“Watch it. Just because I’m a little older doesn’t mean I can’t keep up with you.” 

“I'd like you to prove that.”   
***  
Auguste got out of the shower first, not before making out with Nikandros again, and went back to Nik’s room, quickly gathering all of his clothes and belongings. After leaving Nik a note with his phone number and address, Auguste left the room and walked into the living room where his brother was waiting.

“I’ve already called a cab,” the younger blonde said. “Figure why get two different cars if we’re going to the same place.” Auguste nodded in agreement and followed Laurent out the door. The two got into the backseat of the cab and buried themselves in an awkward silence for half the ride. After a good fifteen minutes, Laurent finally spoke up. “Nikandros and Damen are both twenty-four, you know.” Auguste snorted and looked out the window.

“Damen is five years older than you. You can hardly judge me. Where did you even meet him?” 

“I could ask you the same about Nikandros. What happened to your book club?”

“I’m a thirty year old lawyer, Laurent. Do you really still believe that I would ever set foot in a book club?”

“I didn’t think you had time for one night stands either.” Auguste flushed and dug his nails into his thigh.

“The Montgomery case was excruciatingly difficult and after winning it, I decided that I deserve a break.”

“And the break came in the form of a twenty four year old six foot three bartender?”

“He’s not just a bartender. He’s a stunt double too.” Laurent raised an eyebrow and look out his own window. 

“Is he? Damen never mentioned that.” Auguste nodded.

“I looked it up last night. He did the stunts in that action movie that came out recently. The one about the secret agent gone rogue.”

“You mean the movie that’s been done a hundred times? I can admit that that is a little impressive. Doesn’t tell me how you met him though.”

“You’re a nineteen year old law student. You certainly weren’t in a bar last night. How did you meet Damen?”

“I think I asked you first.”

“As the older brother, I get priority. How did you meet Damen?” Laurent huffed and leaned his head against the headrest.

“I went to that hipster coffee shop on main to study. Damen bought me a coffee and...I know what you’re thinking. My main intention wasn’t to sleep with him, but I gave him a ride back to his apartment and I didn’t want to stop talking to him. We went upstairs and one thing led to another.”

“So you slept with a guy you just met?”

“You did the same thing!”

“I’m not arguing against that. I’m just saying I’ve never even heard you talk about a crush. A one night stand seemed like it was out of your comfort zone.” Laurent flushed and sighed.

“I may like Damen a little more than just a one night stand.”

“Oh?”

“He’s different. He treats me like I’m a person and asked about my studies and was actually interested in my major instead of my face. He’s...sweet. I think I’d actually like to go out with him.” Auguste felt a smile grow on his lips. “Wipe that stupid look off of your face. I gave him my number, but I know he won’t call me.” At that moment, Laurent’s phone rang. The younger blonde looked at the screen and froze. Auguste opened his mouth to ask who it was, but Laurent showed him before the words could escape his mouth. It was a number both brothers knew very well. Auguste immediately grabbed the phone and ended the call. He started to hand the phone back, but changed his mind and blocked the number before handing the phone back. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I did. I told him that he was no longer going to be in contact with us and I meant it.”

“His parole hearing is soon.” 

“You and I both know the law. He isn’t getting parole. He’s getting thrown back into that cell and he’s going to rot there.” Laurent looked at his brother in shock. “You're my little brother, Laurent. I would die to keep you safe and that leech isn’t going anywhere near you again. He already tried to convince me to be his lawyer and I told him to choke. After what he tried to do to you and Nicaise, I want less than nothing to do with him.”

“Is Nicaise still at Jord’s?” Laurent was quick to change the topic. The older blonde nodded.

“He wanted to see Jord again. I’ll pick him up after my meeting.” 

“I’ll pick him up. I know how your meetings go and I know it’ll be longer than you think it is. Just get your work done.” Auguste nodded and the two fell into silence again.  
***  
Nik froze and stared at the blonde below him. After sleeping with him three previous times, Nik thought he knew Auguste and what he liked pretty well. Auguste continued to surprise him though; this time Nik was stunned and silent. The blonde carefully opened his eyes and looked up at Nik.

“Is something the matter?” he whispered, seemingly out of breath. The taller man swallowed the knot in his throat and tried to answer, but the words wouldn’t come out. Auguste closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “I said something, didn’t I?”

“You…” Nikandros was finally able to say. “You called me…” The word was on his tongue, but he couldn’t say it. The lawyer let out a laugh.

“I should apologize for that. When I get really into the moment, certain phrases just slip out. The last guy that I slept with liked it when I called him Daddy and I suppose it just stuck. Do you not like it?”

“It’s- Well...It’s different.” 

“I’ll be more careful and watch what I say then. Did I ruin the moment?” Nik looked back down at his lover’s body and studied it for a moment. The bartender had taken the chance on several occasions to observe Auguste’s body and learn every single part of it; the parts that made him moan when Nik kissed them and bit them and the areas that bruised the easiest. Nik also learned a few other things: the blonde had two tattoos that the bartender could see: a rose on his left hip and a Latin phrase just above his right and a two inch long scar across his stomach that Auguste had said was from a motorcycle accident when he was in college. His neck and chest were once again covered in hickies and bruises, some that were going to take longer to fade. Auguste was clearly hard and Nik was halfway there. He wasn’t about to stop just because of some silly phrase. He certainly didn’t mind it and he was open to trying out anything that Auguste was interested in. It would just take him a while to get used to it.

Nikandros leaned down and kissed him, setting everything back into motion. One of Nik’s hands trailed down until it wrapped around the blonde’s cock and began to slowly and teasingly jack him off. Auguste gripped the sheets tightly and bit his bottom lip hard enough that Nik was afraid he may break the skin. 

“Nik,” Auguste whined, clearly out of breath. “Please don’t tease me like that.” Teasing was half the fun. It gave Nik the chance to see what Auguste liked; the things that made the blonde see stars. Nikandros pressed his lips to Auguste’s neck, just kissing it slowly and carefully, dragging another whine out of his lover. “You do this every time.”

“And you always enjoy it in the end,” Nik whispered against the pale skin. He kissed a freckle on the older man’s collar bone before moving back up. “And you always say you’re going to get me back for it.”

“I will. I just have to wait until the time it- Nik! Fuck!” Nikandros smirked as he pecked the bite he left just below Auguste’s jaw. “Will you touch me already?” Nik dragged his hand down and ran his thumb across the tip.

“Aren’t I already?”

“That is not what I-” Auguste was cut off by his phone ringing on the nightstand. He sighed and leaned up, grabbing it just as Nik backed away. He quickly fixed his hair and answered it. “Hello?”

“Sorry to bother,” Nik could hear Laurent say from the other line. “I know you’re busy, but Nicaise had a nightmare and he wanted to talk to you.”

“What was the nightmare about?”

“Apparently he watched a horror movie when he was at a friend’s house and it was more realistic than he thought.” The smile that grew on Auguste’s face did something to Nik, making him look away and try to calm his heart. 

“Put him on the phone.” There was a moment of silence before Auguste spoke again in a kinder, more gentle voice. “How are you feeling, Nicky?” A voice yelled something that Nik couldn’t understand, but it made the blonde laugh. “I know you don’t like the nickname, but I think it’s adorable. Just like you.” Another yell came through the phone. “Do you want to talk about the nightmare?” Auguste suddenly blushed. “I’m with a friend right now.” His blush got deeper. “I’m…kind of on a date right now. Yes, he’s very nice.” Auguste did his best to avoid eye contact with the other man. “He’s a perfect gentleman and I’m very happy with him. No, Nic, he’s not my- Nicaise, wait!” The blonde sighed and put his phone back down. “So much for cheering him up. Apparently my embarrassment was enough.” He carefully looked back up at Nik who gave him warm smile back. “I suppose I’ve officially ruined the mood, huh?”

“‘He’s a perfect gentleman? I’m kind of on a date right now?’” Auguste averted his gaze.

“I’m a good man. I don’t deserve this teasing.” He sighed. “I suppose if I’ve ruined the mood, I should get going.”

“No!” Nik quickly argued. “You can stay. We don’t have to do anything physical, but maybe we could watch a movie together? If you don’t mind that is.” The older man smiled and kissed Nikandros sweetly. 

“I’d love to,” he whispered. “Pick a movie and I’ll go to the bathroom and get cleaned up.” Nik nodded in agreement and pulled on a pair of boxers before searching for a good movie to watch. 

It wasn’t until Auguste was curled up into him with his hair tickling Nik’s neck that the bartender realized he really needed to figure out how he was going to properly ask out Auguste.  
***  
“You're fighting with yourself again,” Laurent called out, tossing another grape into his mouth as he looked over his notes. Auguste sat at the other side of the table and sighed, resting his head in his hands.

“Nikandros was a one night stand,” the lawyer replied.

“Yes, he was.”

“But I don’t think of him that way.”

“In what way do you think about him?” Auguste bit his lip and thought about it for a moment.

“Like...Like he’s special. He’s very special to me and I’m always happy to see him and I don’t want to sleep with him every time we meet.”

“There’s nothing wrong with not wanting to sleep with someone. You’re allowed to say no.”

“I know I am and Nik understands that. It’s just...Do you remember Damien?” Laurent looked up at his brother and raised an eyebrow.

“The guy you dated for six months and thought you were going to marry? Yeah, he was a real prize.”

“He made me happy. I was his world. He was almost perfect.”

“He just hated Nicaise and myself.” 

“And he drank too much for my liking, but that’s not the point. He made me feel special. Nikandros makes me feel the same way. Things always seem okay when I’m with him.”

“So from what I’m getting from all this,” Laurent leaned back in his chair and intertwined his fingers. “You’re in the honeymoon phase with someone that you’re not even dating. You want to date him, but you don’t know how.”

“That’s pretty much it.” Laurent leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling before leaning back up and taking his brother’s phone. “What are you doing?” The younger blonde ignored his brother and began texting someone. “Laurent, give me my phone back.” Laurent held up a finger, finished the message and handed his brother’s phone back.

“I’ll go over to Damen’s tonight. I texted Nikandros telling him that there was something you two needed to talk about and that you needed him here right away.”

“Laurent, I don’t have time for this. The Williams trial is tomorrow and I need to prepare for it.”

“You won’t be able to concentrate on getting a not guilty verdict if your not boyfriend is stuck on your mind.” Auguste’s phone vibrated causing both brothers to look at it. The older blonde picked it up and looked at the screen, letting out a sigh of relief.

“He’s working late tonight, so he can’t come over.”

“Is that all he said?”

“He also wanted to know if I was okay and that he was willing to leave work early to come check up on me.”

“There’s your answer, Auguste. Tell him that it’s fine and that I’m here, but you really want to talk to him.” Auguste’s fingers hesitated over the screen. “Do I need to write it for you?”

“No.” The lawyer quickly wrote out the message and locked the phone after sending it. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“It’s a dark day in Hell when you have to trust me for love advice.” Auguste sighed and looked back at his case file, suddenly uninspired to study the facts. “You’re stressed. Take a five minute break.”

“A break could lose me the case. I’m fine. I just need to concentrate.” Laurent pursed his lips and walked over to stand next to his brother. His eyes darted over the notes for a minute before he pointed at a picture and one of the witness statements.

“When she goes up tomorrow, ask her why she wasn’t able to see the alleyway in broad daylight. She said she walked out of the store at noon, but couldn’t see the robbery. Seems a little suspicious, huh?” Auguste sat up and looked closely at the picture.

“You’re right.”

“I know I am. I can’t believe that you’re well known for seeing through people but you can’t believe that the guy you like would like you back.” Laurent clicked his tongue and walked away. “Maybe you should meet Nikandros for dinner tomorrow to celebrate your win and you can discuss your feelings then.”

“If I recall correctly, aren’t you the one who’s having trouble telling Damen that you like him?” Lauren threw a pencil at his brother and sat back in his chair. 

“Shut up. I’m not going to take that from you.” Auguste felt a smile grow on his lips. 

“He’s your first boyfriend, isn’t he? It’s my job as your older brother to tease you about it.” Laurent immediately grabbed all of his things and walked to his room. “You can’t run from your feelings forever, little rabbit!”

“At least I’m doing something about it!” Auguste leaned back in his chair and took one more look at the file. He then grabbed his phone, texted Nik to make plans for dinner, and packed his things away.  
***

“So you and Nikandros, huh?” Auguste felt a small smile grow on his lips.

“So you and Damen, huh?” the older blonde replied, throwing his oven mitts on the counter. “The cake has twenty more minutes.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come tonight? I think Charls would really like to see you at the exhibit.” 

“I told him that I would stop by sometime next weekend, but Nik and I have been too busy with work to have a proper dinner date.” 

“How long did it take him to ask you out?”

“How long did it take Damen to ask you out?” Laurent smiled and rested his head on his hand. 

“The night after we slept together. Answer my question.” 

“About a month.” Auguste washed his hands and began to chop lettuce for a salad.

“And how long did it take you to fall for him?”

“Shut up, Lu. I don’t need to take that from you.” The younger blonde walked up next to his brother and sat on the counter. 

“Watch the insults or I’ll leave Nicaise here.”

“I told you that I wouldn’t mind it. Damen has already met Nicky. I think Nik would like to meet him and if we’re dating, he probably should.”

“Weren’t you the one complaining about how you haven’t had a proper date?”

“You know Nicaise just as well as I do. He’ll meet Nik, maybe tease me, and take his dinner to his room. Nik and I will just have to watch a movie, but I don’t mind. And if you’re just going to sit there and judge, you can start cutting tomatoes.” Laurent pulled a knife out of one of the drawers and started cutting, observing the ingredients his brother had laid out. 

“What are you even making?”

“Spaghetti. I’m making the sauce from scratch, but I didn’t have the time to make the noodles.” Auguste heard his brother stifle a laugh and threw a piece of lettuce at him.

“Don’t start a food fight you know you can’t win. You remember what happened the last time we baked together.” The lawyer smiled at the memory.

“Which is why I baked the cake myself and those tomatoes are staying in the bowl if you’re not cutting them.” A small smirk grew on Laurent’s lips. Auguste immediately took the bowl from his brother, starting a small fight between the two. The youngest DeVere walked into the room at that moment and rolled his eyes at the brothers.

“How do you two have boyfriends?” Nicaise snorted, opening the door to the fridge. Laurent successfully took the bowl back and continued cutting the tomatoes.

“Niciase. We were just talking about you. You don’t have to go to the exhibit if you don’t want to. I’m perfectly okay with you staying here.” The dark haired teen took a water bottle out and sneered.

“Either way I’m going to be stuck with a cheesy couple who does nothing but flirt. I’ll go just because I want to see Charls. He’s the only person I like in this weird family.” Auguste put his hand over his heart, offended while Laurent dramatically leaned against the counter and scoffed, hiding his face.

“I can’t believe this,” Laurent sighed. “He’s insulted us. We’ve done so much to care for him and he does nothing but insult us for being caring.”

“I think he needs a hug,” Auguste replied. “I don’t think we’re hugging him enough.” Laurent nodded in agreement and Niciase ran down the hall. The oldest DeVere chased him down and carried him back to the kitchen where his cousins hugged him as tightly as they could.

“You two are gross,” Nicaise whined. “Let me down!” 

“Not until you say something nice about your dear cousins,” Laurent pouted. The teen rolled his eyes and hugged them back as best he could. Auguste finally put him down and Nicaise stuck his tongue out at the both of them. The blondes responded in the same manner before they all shared a laugh. “Damen’s going to pick us up in an hour. Make sure you’re ready.”

“And be good,” Auguste ordered. “Both of you. I don’t need my date ruined by Charls calling me saying one of you insulted a guest of his.” Laurent and Nicaise both feigned innocence. The oldest sighed and went back to his cooking. “Promise me that you’ll be on your best behavior.” Neither gave him an answer. Auguste’s phone rang from the island. “Laurent, could you get that for me?”

“Auguste is busy doing pilates right now. He’ll call you back, Nikandros.” Auguste quickly took his phone away from his snickering brother and put it to his ear.

“Per usual, I apologize for him. Are you on your way over?”

“Yeah,” Nik answered. “Do you need me to bring anything? I just left the apartment.” 

“No, I’ve got everything. Thank you, love. Are you planning on spending the night?” There was a moment of silence.

“...Did you want me to?”

“It’s your choice completely. Nicaise and Laurent are going to be home late so it’s your choice.” 

“I could run up and pack a bag real quick.” 

“You have plenty of time. I haven’t started cooking technically and the boys aren’t leaving for an hour.”

“I want to see you.” Auguste blushed and hid his face from the others in the room. 

“I want to see you too, but Laurent and Nicky will just tease you.”

“I can handle a little bit of teasing. I may not be able to blackmail the kid, but Laurent has spent too many nights at our apartment for him to try any shit with me.” The blonde laughed.

“I suppose I can’t stop you.”

“I’ll see you soon then.”

“Drive safe.”

“I always do, baby.” Nikandros hung up and Auguste put his phone down, focusing all of his attention on his cooking.   
***  
“As talented as you think I am, I cannot cook while your arms are wrapped around me.” Nik gently kissed Auguste’s head and cheek before resting his chin on top of his head.

“You underestimate yourself. You’re very talented.” Auguste rolled his eyes and turned off the burners on the stove. 

“Do you mind setting the table while I get everything finished?” Nik nodded and walked over to the cabinets. The blonde split the meal between two plates and set them on the table. He poured each of them a glass of wine and took his seat, Nikandros sitting directly next to him. 

They ate and talked and smiled. Auguste was surprised at how carefree he felt. There was a certain happiness that filled him whenever Nikandros was near and it just made him feel better. He had spent most of his life caring for Laurent and Nicaise that it just felt nice to be the one who was cared for for once.

“I really like you,” the older man whispered with a smile. Nik smiled back and brushed a strand of hair out of Auguste’s face.

“I really like you too,” Nik whispered back. Auguste took a sip of his wine, reaching over and grabbing his lover’s hand with his free one. The taller man pressed his lips to Auguste’s knuckles before intertwining their fingers together.

“I should start cleaning the kitchen.” But the smile from his boyfriend kept him in his seat.

“I’ll help you, but first…” Nik gently lifted up Auguste’s face and kissed him softly. Auguste leaned forwards and returned the kiss. Kissing Nik always made Auguste feel safe and wanted. No one had ever made Auguste feel this way. Everyone he had dated previously was either too annoyed by his kind heart or too bothered by Laurent and Nicaise that they never stayed long. Nikandros had been there for three months so far and he showed no sign of leaving anytime soon.

“You make me so happy. I never knew I could be this happy with someone.” Nik kissed his forehead and sighed. 

“You make me happy too. Despite how infuriating your brother can be sometimes.” Auguste chuckled.

“If he’s ever too much of a problem, just come here. You’ll either get love from me or you’ll get shit from Nicaise. Either way, I’ll be here.” 

“I really do need to meet that kid at some point.”

“I suggest not calling him a kid for starters. He stabbed Damen with a fork when he first came over for dinner. Laurent just laughed.” 

“Great,” Nik mumbled. “I can’t wait.” Auguste just kissed him.

“Technically you’re apart of our little family now so you’re just going to have to deal with it.” Nik smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

“So I’ve officially been accepted into the DeVere family? I’m honored.”

“You’re a very special guest.” Auguste stood up. “Now come on. The rest of my plans for the night consist of kissing you and getting drunk. I can’t do either of those when the kitchen is still dirty.”  
***  
Auguste fell asleep halfway through the third movie. Nik let out a light chuckle before turning off the T.V. and lights and carrying Auguste to bed. The blonde stirred as he was placed onto the mattress, but stayed asleep, snoring softly. Nik pulled off his shirt and curled up next to his boyfriend, falling asleep with a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Find me on Tumblr at Just_a_simple_trash_can


End file.
